


Firework resonance

by scythesoul



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Carnival, Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fireworks, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythesoul/pseuds/scythesoul
Summary: "There's a carnival coming to Death City...maybe we could....go together?"
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 18





	Firework resonance

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in months, apologies if it's cringy!!

Soul stumbled into the main room, his hair more of a mess than usual. As he grabbed the milk from the fridge, he heard paper ruffle. He peaked his head over to see Maka reading a newspaper, "Reading newspapers now? Wow you really are getting old," Soul chuckled I can practically see the grey hairs!" He laughed, as he ruffled Maka's hair. "Hey! Says you..." Maka mumbled the last part, scoffing after she spoke. "Anyways," Maka stuttered, like she was embarrassed almost. "There's a carnival coming to Death City...maybe we could....go together?" Maka blushed as her voice got lower and lower, to the point it was practically a whisper.  
"A carnival, huh? Whats the point anyways - I've never been a fan of those things, you know that, Maka..." Soul trailed off, removing his arm from Maka's shoulder and began to the kitchen to finish making their breakfast. 

"Come on, Soul! You're so boring," Maka started as she followed the boy.  
"Says the one who reads books as a hobby..." Soul said, almost mumbling the compact. His fellow partner huffed, sitting back down on the couch, she started to sniffle a bit. "Damn...I think I messed up...bad...Way to go Soul!" He thought to himself in a sarcastic tone. Maka was right however, he was the boring type. He never liked crowded, big events, but...Maybe that could change? 

Soul finished cooking up breakfast for the two of them, setting down a tray on the coffee table and separating the plates. "So what time is the carnival?" The boy asked casually, Maka turned to him slowly. She had a soft look of happiness in her eyes, quickly turning back to the paper to study it. "It begins at 5, and closes down around 12, do you really want to go?" Maka asked, Soul could tell this meant way more to her than he originally assumed. "Of course I do," Soul smiled, ruffling Maka's hair. "Plus, I could use a get away, this place is getting boring," Soul said looking around as he sipped the cup full of coffee. "Then its a date!" Maka said, pumped of energy, Soul had a flash of pink cover his tan face, taking another drink of coffee to cover it. "Yeah...a date," he said quietly. 'Did Maka really consider this a date, or did she mean it as a friend date? ' Soul asked himself in his mind, 'Should I buy her something before hand, or is that to couple-y? What do girls even like...what does *Maka* even like? Books? Yeah but I dont think she liked carrying around one the whole time..." he got deeper into thought, he was definitely thinking too much. Soul normally never acted this way, he was always more down to earth - Maka was the one who had a tendency to freak...'All this freaking out is so uncool...' Soul thought, sighing as he set down the cup he had been holding for quite some time now.

"Hey soul, are you okay? You look like something is eating at you, is it that dream again, or the demon?" Maka asked, tilting her head, her soft voice was coated with concern. "Huh? Oh, yeah...I'm fine," Soul dismissed quickly, if he told Maka how he was feeling...and how he *had* been feeling since the day they partnered...it be over. Maka decided not to pry into it, like usual she let him off the hook and sighed softly. 

[...]

Five came quicker, than a blink of an eye. Maka stood before herself in the mirror, she dressed in a green plaid skirt, a white button up, and a cream colored sweater vest. Her hair was down, and curled at the ends. Soul knocked at the door, Maka voiced chimed softly "Come in!" Soul opened the door, a soft smile quickly came across his face as Maka turned around with a smile. Soul, himself, wore dark blue jeans along with a lighter blue shirt and his iconic leather jacket. "You look cute, Miss Angel," Soul smiled ruffling Maka's hair again. "Hey! Don't mess up my hair, this took hours you know!" Maka swatted Soul's hand away, then quickly turning into the mirror to fix the stray hairs. Soul peaked over her shoulder, "Come on, angel, before I change my mind," Maka rolled her eyes at his comment. Clearly, he did *not* understand the time needed for a lady to primp herself. She huffed, throwing her purse over her shoulder. "Come on Soul," Maka said, grabbing his hand to lead him out the door. This movement had caused Soul to have a faint line of pink cross his face, they held hands all the time, so why was this time different? Why was he so flustered this time around... Soul asked himself as they walked through the dorm to the front door. 

Soul started his bike up, as Maka gave him directions. The carnival was nothing but a a mile or two away, only a block outside of Death City. "Hey Soul?" Maka asked, tightening her grip around Soul's waist. "What is it Maka?" Soul asked, not taking his eyes off the road. Maka blushed, concealing her face into the leathered texture. "Th...thanks for coming with me," Maka said, only loud enough for Soul to barley hear. Soul tensed up for a second, only to relax again. "Y-yeah, its no biggy. I mean, a cool guy like me has to protect his Miester. Who knows what could happen at the carnival!" The boy tried to push off his flustered undertone with his iconic "im so cool!" persona. Maka giggled slightly, loosening her grip a tad bit.

[...]

The ride was short and quiet, yet it felt like forever to the pair. Each one deep in their own mind about feelings for the other. They both felt the same way, or at least hoped the other did. It was quite obvious to outsiders they were falling for eachother, hard.

"Hey Maka! Over here!" A familiar, loud, voice chimed, accompanied with a quieter voice. "Maka, Soul!" The two turned their heads to greet none other then Black*Star and Tsubaki themselves. Behind Maka and Soul approached a familiar group of four, Liz,Patty,Kid and Crona. "Im surprised you showed up, Soul. I know you never liked public spaces like this one," Kid said, resting a hand on Soul's shoulder. Soul brushed the other boy's hand off. "Yeah, yeah, Maka wanted to come and I didn't want to be - want her to be alone." Soul stuttered out the last part, almost like he was embarrassed to say his original thought. Black*Star quickly grabbed Patty, the louder of the two siblings, and loudly whispered to her, "Hey, how 'bout we ditch this loser train and go get some food?" Patty nodded, letting out a enthusiastic "Yeah!" before the two ran off. Liz quietly walked towards Tsubaki, who stood there eying Black*Star and Liz runing to different food trucks. "They're quite a pair, huh Tsubaki?" Liz said glancing at Tsubaki, "Yeah...sometimes I wonder if Black*Star is your long lost brother," Tsubaki said with a slightly disappointed tone, yet still full of tranquility. Liz laughed, the two girls carried conversations on as they started to browse the carnival. Kid and Crona doing the same, not long after. 

Soul and Maka watched the group split up, they too eventually started to browse the area. "Hey soul, look!" Maka said grabbing Souls arm and pointing. "They have one of those knock down games! Let's try it," Maka smiled, letting out a little giggle. "Aren't those things, rigged?" Soul asked as Maka pulled him closer to the booth, Maka sighed "Yeah, but its still fun to try!" Her voice was doubtful at first, but then picked up to her normal self. "Alright, fine," Soul said with a small laugh.

"How many games yer gonna buy?" The husky man at the counter huffed out, "Five," Soul replied putting down cash. The husky man explained the rule. Each game had three strikes, if you didn't knock down one of the ducks, it would be a strike. Soul began attempting the game, each time he thought he had knocked one of the ducks down. It only stood up again, Soul growled angrily. "This game is so uncool," he mumbled as Kid approached him. "What are you doing exactly?" He asked as he came closer to the group, standing next to Maka. "Soul's trying to win this game," Maka laughed nervously, Liz approached the group. "Aren't those things rigged?" Liz asked leaning down to Maka. The husky man got defensive, "Hey!! You ain't no nothin' lil one!" Liz rolled her eyes only to reply back, "Your breath really stinks," Liz said waving her hand infront of her face. During this whole conversation, Soul had already bought five more games. Liz smiled, an idea started to brew in her mind.

"Hey, Kid, why don't we help Soul out a bit?" Liz said, nudging Kid who looked at her with confusion. Liz leaned closely to Kid, "Look, Kid! There's only 5 ducks on the top, and *seven* on the bottom!" The girl said with a surprised tone of voice. Kid looked at the the ducks, Liz was right! Kid lost it easily, Liz quickly turned to her weapon form. Kid started to destroy the rows of ducks, "Asymmetrical!! Horrible!! Absolutely *GARBAGE!*" Kid screamed, within seconds the entire game was practically turned into ash. The husky man who once stood proudly, was now shaking under the counter. "Hey man, get up, we won," Soul snickered, the big man slowly got up, handing Maka a big teddy bear, who wore a lord death mask.

As they walked away from the game, Maka looked at Kid, speaking with slight frustration and nervousness, "Was all that really necessary?" Soul put his arm around Maka, pulling her close. "Maybe not, but it was kind of cool!" The boy chuckled as Maka blushed softly, looking away. Eventually her eyes lit up, she pulled at Souls jacket to get his attention, once she had it she pointed to a huge sign. "Soul, there is a firework show pretty soon, we should watch it!" Soul smiled, "Fireworks huh? That seems cool," Maka giggled, "Maybe this could finally get you lovebirds a chance to kiss! Hahahahaha!" Black*Star projected loudly with his arms behind his head.  
"Maka..."  
"CHOP!" Maka yelled, hitting Black*Star on the head, hard enough to knock the boy back a few steps. "Ow..." Blackstar mumbled, rubbing the new bruise on his head. "Thats what you get for assuming others love lives..." Tsubaki mumbled, embarrassed for her friend. This whole time, Soul was in an other world. 'Did people really see him and Maka as a couple? I mean, he could see the reasoning...However, he supposed Maka didn't see how,'

"Soul? Soooouuulll....?" Maka said, shaking her friend, trying to get him out of the trance he was once in. "Huh?" Soul shook his head, looking at Maka, who looked very concerned. "Are you sure you're going to be okay with the fireworks? It seems like something is eating at you...Is it from yesterday?" Soul looked away, not replying. He exhaled softly, he was going to tell Maka how he felt. Even if it meant destroying their relationship.

[...]

Maka and Soul managed to find a spot at the show away from the group, and most people. The show began, fireworks began blasting. As the wind soared through the pair's hair, burst of colors filled the air with loud 'booms' and 'pops'. Soul turned to Maka, whom was memorized by the bright flashes, and shapes in the sky. He had to tell her, now or never. Infact, this would be a pretty cool place to confess. 

"Maka, can I tell you something?" Soul asked, still looking in her direction.  
Maka didn't take her eyes off the show, "Yeah, what is it, Soul?" The boy in question blushed, feeling a lump in his throat, chills crept over his body. Is this what fear felt like? He never took time to feel it...

"Maka, ever since we became partners. I've had this ... Tight feeling in my chest anytime I would be around you. You had always made me feel something," Soul began, trembling as he spoke. Maka glanced over at first, then fully turned her head to face her friend. 

"Soul?" 

Maka placed her hand ontop of his, causing the white haired boy to blush.

"It's okay," she continued, her smile soft. 

"You don't need to say it," Maka picked up Soul's hand, moving it so he was holding her cheek.

"I like you too," 

A brief moment of silence struck the pair, their silence was only interrupted by the ongoing bright streaks in the sky. Each time a color popped, their faces lit up in the dark light.

"Maka..." Soul blushed, not moving a single inch, even his breath fell short.

Maka looked up towards him, moving closer to the other. She slowly wrapped her arms around Soul's cold neck. Maka moved inwards, and so did Soul.

"I love you Soul," Maka quietly said as she decreased the distance between them. As their lips touched, fireworks began blasting faster, leaving larger explosions in the sky and more light was spread across the area.

It felt like time had stopped, it was like the world spinned around the couple. The lights continued to flash in the sky, eventually, the two pulled back, completely red.

"Wait, does this mean you are-?"  
"-Your girlfriend? Yes, idiot..." Maka smiled, giving her now boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. "Come on now, the shows over, let's go meet up with Kid and the group!" Maka said, running off while Soul sat there for a few minutes, still processing the actions that had occurred. 

"Cool..." Soul mumbled, blinking, then standing up to follow Maka.


End file.
